Drake Merwin
Appearance :Drake George Merwin, also known as 'Whip Hand', or simply Drake, is a tall, somewhat slim and lithe human male. He has blonde, shaggy hair that is supposedly long like most kids in the FAYZ and gray eyes that are often described as steely or icy. Drake is quite often described by other characters to have a shark-like smile, possibly implying his teeth could be slightly pointed more than average. He only has one arm, the other is a long, whip and python-like arm that was acquired from the Darkness, who used Lana's healing abilities to return the arm after it being burned off by Sam in Gone. Like most kids, Drake would've been subjected to the limited food supply that set in during Hunger, despite it never being directly implied in the book; though his basic appearance says he has a slim boy. *Drake is shown to be somewhat sadistic and psychopathic throughout the entirety of the series. His sadism is noted by his laughter when he hurts others, namely Sam in the Powerplant heist, performed by Caine and his crew. In Fear he said to of become completely loyal to the Darkness, now named as the Gaiaphage.Drake is shown to be a cruel character, enjoying the fear and pain he causes to others. He often is shown to "challenge" Caine, though this doesn't appear, most probably it is just that he is a cold guy. Skills and Powers Skills :Drake is said to be good at operating a firearm. It is his weapon of choice. Before he obtained his whip hand he used guns to infilict fear into others. Powers :Drake has immortality, simply meaning he is incapable of becoming deceased, except in the events of Light. This is first noticeable after the Battle for the Powerplant, when a piece of his whip, which was severed by Brianna during the end, becomes lodged in the body of one of Edilio's soldiers, Brittney Donegal who was thought to be deceased at the time and had the power of regeneration and immortality as well. Another power he shared with Brittney was regeneration, which is quite similar to the immortality ability. Before the FAYZ Drake was the son of a County Sheriff, who noted his psychopathic tendencies, even in his childhood, making for an apparently strained relationship, indeed, the only father-son moment that is ever mentioned over the course of the book is the time when Drake's father had taught Drake how to use firearms, something which would prove a life lesson for Drake. At some point between his arrival at Coates, he shot a local boy who tended to insult him with an air rifle, earning him a place at Coates. Drake's father dies and his mother remaries. Drake's stepfather is extremely violent and abused Drake's mother. Drake thinks that they both enjoy it, and this is probably one reason as to why he is so sadistic. Drake also has a grandfather, his biological paternal grandfather who is also named Drake, who is a bit of a sadist and was an army general. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Mutant